monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshmello
Marshmello is an electronic dance music producer and DJ. He made his Monstercat debut with his single "Alone" which was released on May 13, 2016. The music video for Alone has proceeded to become the most viewed video on the Monstercat Youtube channel with over 140 million views. In November of 2017, the song earned Monstercat their first and only platinum record. He currently makes music with more pop-styled artist and vocalists such as, Selena Gomez, Khalid and Logic. Currently it seems he will be following a more pop-styled career. Timeline 2016 * EPs ** Alone (The Remixes) *** August 25, 2016 ***# Alone (Slushii Remix) ***# Alone (Getter Remix) ***# Alone (DISKORD Remix) ***# Alone (Streex Remake) ***# Alone (MRVLZ Remix) ***# Alone (LUCA LUSH Remix) * Singles ** Alone *** May 13, 2016 Off-Monstercat Releases Albums * Joytime (2016) *# Know Me *# Summer *# Find Me *# Take It Back *# Bounce *# Blocks *# Show You *# Want U 2 *# Home *# Keep It Mello (feat. Omar LinX) * Joytime II (2018) *# Stars *# Together *# Rooftops *# Check This Out *# Flashbacks *# Tell Me *# Paralyzed *# Power *# Imagine * Joytime III (2019) *# Down *# Run it Up *# Put Yo Hands Up (with Slushii) *# Let's Get Down (with YULTRON) *# Sad Songs *# Set Me Free (with Bellecour) *# Room to Fall (feat. Elohim) (with Flux Pavilion) *# Angklung Life (with Wiwek) *# Earthquake (with TYNAN) *# Falling To Pieces (with Crankdat) *# Here We Go Again *# Rescue Me (feat. A Day To Remember) *# Proud EPs * You Can Cry (feat. James Arthur) (with Juicy J) (The Remixes) (2018) *# You Can Cry (feat. James Arthur) (THRDL!FE Remix) *# You Can Cry (feat. James Arthur) (SUMR CAMP Remix) * Happier (with Bastille) (The Remixes) (Pt. 1) (2018) *# Happier (Frank Walker Remix) *# Happier (Breathe Carolina Remix) *# Happier (SPENCE Remix) *# Happier (Blanke Remix) * Happier (with Bastille) (The Remixes) (Pt. 2) (2018) *# Happier (Jauz Remix) *# Happier (SVDDEN DEATH Remix) *# Happier (West Coast Massive Remix) *# Happier (Matt Medved Remix) *# Happier (Hikeii Remix) *# Happier (Tim Gunter Remix) * Roll The Dice (with SOB X RBE) (2019) *# Roll The Dice *# Don't Save Me *# First Place * One Thing Right (with Kane Brown) (The Remixes) (2019) *# One Thing Right (Firebeatz Remix) *# One Thing Right (Duke & Jones Remix) *# One Thing Right (PMP Remix) *# One Thing Right (KDrew Remix) *# One Thing Right (Subshock x Evangelos Remix) Singles * 2016 ** Flash Funk ** Want U 2 (Marshmello x Slushii Remix) ** Colour ** Magic (with Jauz) ** Freal Love (feat. CHANYEOL x Tinashe) (with Far East Movement) ** Ritual (feat. Wrabel) * 2017 ** Danger (with Migos) ** Chasing Colors (feat. Noah Cyrus) (with Ookay) ** Twinbow (with Slushii) ** Moving On ** Love U ** Silence (feat. Khalid) ** Silence (feat. Khalid) (Slushii Remix) ** Silence (feat. Khalid) (SUMR CAMP Remix) ** Silence (feat. Khalid) (ILLENIUM Remix) ** Silence (feat. Khalid) (Tiësto's Big Room Remix) ** Silence (feat. Khalid) (Rude Kid Remix) ** Silence (feat. Khalid) (Blonde Remix) ** You & Me ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) * 2018 ** Bayen Habeit (with Amr Diab) ** Spotlight (with Lil Peep) ** There x2 (with Slushii) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) (Total Ape Remix) ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) (Sneek Remix) ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) (Said the Sky Remix) ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) (Rusko Remix) ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) (Owen Norton Remix) ** Wolves (with Selena Gomez) (MOTi Remix) ** Everyday (with Logic) ** Fly (feat. Leah Culver) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) (R3HAB Remix) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) (Sikdope Remix) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) (Borgeous Remix) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) (A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie Remix) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) (Justin Caruso Remix) ** FRIENDS (with Anne-Marie) (Acoustic) ** You Can Cry (feat. James Arthur) (with Juicy J) ** Tell Me ** Check This Out ** Happier (with Bastille) ** Happier (Stripped) * 2019 ** Project Dreams (with Roddy Ricch) ** BIBA (with Pritam) ** Sell Out (with SVDDEN DEATH) ** Here With Me (feat. CHVRCHES) ** Light It Up (with Tyga x Chris Brown) ** Rescue Me (feat. A Day To Remember) ** One Thing Right (with Kane Brown) ** Room to Fall (feat. Elohim) (with Flux Pavilion) Remixes * 2015 ** Jack Ü x Justin Bieber - Where Are Ü Now ** Avicii - Waiting For Love * 2016 ** Alan Walker - Sing Me to Sleep ** Anne-Marie - Alarm ** Era Istrefi - Bonbon ** DJ Snake - Let Me Love You (feat. Justin Bieber) * 2017 ** Noah Cyrus - Make Me (Cry) (feat. Labrinth) ** Future - Mask Off Trivia * Chris Comstock also produces music under the alias "Dotcom." Category:Artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Elysian artists Category:Joytime Collective artists